1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physical mounting mechanism designed to act as a support for any objects, electronic or otherwise that need to be secured for movement or transport. The invention not only secures items during transport, but it also allows an easy-open and easy-close capability for quick installation or removal of the mounted object. The mount functions as a support for electronics, mobile computers, and medical equipment where ease of installation and removal, and security of attachment are important.
2. Background Art
Mounts of many types have been designed and created. However, none have provided a universal mount that allows easy installation and removal without use of tools and securely holds the object to be mounted even if it is inverted. As an example, this mount allows a laptop computer to be secured at the base allowing the screen to be moved up and down without becoming dislodged from the mounts when the base is secured.
Individual objects often need to be securely connected to a separate mobile or fixed surface. At the same time users need to quickly and easily install and later remove these objects, such as electronics, marine products, monitors, etc. with various shapes and sizes. Therefore, the mechanical connection needs to be a universal mount that can be applied to objects of differing shapes and sizes.